Girls Growing Up
by HotXbun
Summary: Midquel to 'The Ultimate Love Triangle.' With Austin gone, Ally and Kira must grow up without him.
1. Chapter 1 First Birthday Without You

HotXbun: Welcome to day ten of my three year anniversary extravaganza! Today is all about Austin and Ally! And finally, after nearly ten months, the midquel to 'The Ultimate Love Triangle' I promised is here!

This midquel will follow Ally and Kira during the ten year time skip in Chapter 4.

There will still be 'The Ultimate Extras' but they are now called 'Growing Up Extras.'

There will also still be challenges at the end of each chapter.

Okay! Here we go!

Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally or The Book of Life. But I do own The Ultimate Love Triangle.

Chapter 1 First Birthday Without You **[Growing Up Extra: Well that sounds sad!]**

Ally's POV **[Growing Up Extra: This is the first time the story's in Ally's POV.]**

I sadly woke up.

Today would be my first birthday without Austin!

I quickly got up and got dressed before walking downstairs.

I was wearing a white, knee length, short sleeved dress; black, knee length socks; black school shoes and a black waist coat.

My hair was straight and loose.

When I walked into the dining room, my dad and great grandmother were waiting for me.

My dad was wearing a red, short sleeved polo shirt with two buttons on the top that were buttoned up; dark blue jeans and black loafers.

My great grandmother was wearing a red, long sleeved, woolen turtleneck; a plank, knee length skirt; black boots and her glasses.

"Happy birthday honey", my dad greeted before kissing my cheek.

"Thank you daddy", I said sadly.

"What's wrong honey", my dad asked.

"It's my first birthday without Austin."

Upon hearing this...my dad picked me up and put me on his lap.

"Oh honey", he started. "I know how you feel. I felt the same way on my first birthday without your mommy."

"What did you do to feel better", I asked.

"I remembered all the people I still got to celebrate with", my dad replied. "Including you and your great grandmother."

Upon hearing this...I smiled at my dad before hugging him.

"Thank you daddy", I said. "I love you."

"I love you too." **[Growing Up Extra: My heart! It can't take the sweetness!]**

With that I hopped off my dad's lap.

"Can I go to Kira's house", I asked.

"Of course", my dad replied. "Just make sure to be at the store in time for your party."

"I'm always on time", I pointed out before taking my bag. "Bye daddy. Bye great grandmother."

"Bye honey!"

Ten Minutes Later

I knocked on the door of Kira's house and her father answered.

He was holding Kira's baby brother Noah.

"Hello Ally", He greeted. "Happy birthday."

"Happy birthday", Noah said happily.

"Thank you", I said. "Is Kira here?"

"Yeah but she's still asleep so good luck", Jimmy said before leaving.

With that I walked into Kira's room.

Like Jimmy had said...Kira was fast asleep.

So I jumped on her!

She screamed before falling out of bed!

I on the other hand was laughing myself silly.

"Ally", Kira scolded. "Not funny."

"That's what you get for sleeping in on my birthday", I stated.

With that Kira looked at the clock.

"It's 7:15", she revealed. "Only you would consider that late."

"Yep", I replied.

Kira groaned before pulling the covers over her head.

"Nope", I said before I pulled the covers of her head.

"Come on Ally", Kira whined. "Just let me sleep!"

"And risk you being late for my party", I asked. "Na ah."

"Fine."

That Afternoon

Kira and I walked into Sonic Boom, which had been decorated with musical themed decorations!

Kira was wearing a light green, long sleeved top; dark blue jeans and white trainers.

Her hair was straight and loose.

"There's the birthday girl", my dad said happily before picking me up. "Alright everybody! Now that the birthday girl is here, we can have cake!" **[Growing Up Extra: Let them have cake!]**

With that my dad carried me over to my cake, which was a simple vanilla cake that said 'Happy Birthday Ally' in black icing. It also had musical notes on it. Also in black.

"Why do you always have Vanilla", Kira asked as my dad put me down. "It's so boring!"

"It's not boring", I stated. "It's simple. And I like simple."

"Lame", Kira stated.

"Kira", said person's dad said sternly.

"Sorry daddy."

With that everybody sang 'Happy Birthday' to me and we had take. **[Growing Up Extra: I want to have cake now. (Goes and gets cake) All good!]**

Ten Minutes Later

"Okay", my dad said as we finished the cake. "It's time for presents!" **[Growing Up Extra: Yay!]**

With that my dad gave me a small box.

I opened it...and gasped.

It was a gold bracelet with a microphone pendant! **[Growing Up Extra: In 'Chapters and Choices Ally's dad gave her this bracelet.]**

"It's beautiful", I said in awe.

With that I put on the bracelet and hugged my dad.

"Thank you so much daddy", I said.

"Your welcome", my dad said. **[Growing Up Extra: Not again!]**

With that I let go of my dad and my great grandmother rolled herself to me.

She gave me a musical themed sweater.

"Thank you so much great grandmother", I said.

 _Even though we live in Miami so this isn't actually useful._

But I didn't say that out loud. You must respect your elders! **[Growing Up Extra: She's right.]**

With that Kira walked up to me and gave me a gift.

I opened it.

"A toy sword", I said excitedly. "Thanks Kira!"

With I hugged Kira. **[Growing Up Extra: Enough with the feels!]**

I spent the next ten minutes opening presents.

"I think that's everything", I said.

"Not quite", my dad said before giving me a parcel. "There's one more gift."

"Really", I asked. "From who?"

"Why don't you open it to find out", my dad suggested.

With that I opened the gift...and gasped.

It was a brown book with and 'A' on it! **[Growing Up Extra: This is Ally's song book.]**

"Who got me this", I asked.

With that my dad said something that shocked me.

"Austin." **[Growing Up Extra: (does spit take) Austin?!]**

Upon hearing this...I looked at my dad in shock.

"Austin", I asked in shock.

"Yes", my dad replied. "He sent it you from London."

Upon hearing this...tears started welling up in my eyes.

I hugged the book close to me before I hugged my dad.

I missed Austin. I missed him so much.

HotXbun: Poor Ally.

Challenge: Tell me if you think Ally will be okay.

My Answer: She will. She just needs time.


	2. Chapter 2 Merry Christmas!

HotXbun: I am so sorry that it has been over two months since I last updated! I was working on other stories!

Today marks the three year anniversary of The Ultimate Love Triangle! But since that's finished, I decided to update this instead.

This chapter will be about Christmas!

Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally or The Book of Life. But I do own The Ultimate Love Triangle.

Chapter 2 Merry Christmas! **[Girls Growing Up Extra: This chapter was originally called 'Winter.' I was originally going to show Christmas and New Years Evie in one chapter.]**

Ally's POV

One Month Later

I jumped on my father's bed.

I was wearing a white vest and red pajama shorts with Christmas stuff on them.

When you live in Miami, this is the Christmas pajamas you wear. **[Girls Growing Up Extra: She's right!]**

My dad was wearing the same outfit.

"Merry Christmas daddy", I said happily.

"Merry Christmas honey", my dad said before kissing my forehead.

"Come on", I said as I started pulling my dad by his arm. "Let's go open presents!"

With that we walked downstairs where my great grandmother was.

She was wearing the same outfit.

"Merry Christmas great grandma", I said before hugging said person.

"Merry Christmas honey", she said. "Let's open gifts!"

With that we spent the next hour opening gifts.

After that we spent another hour making and eating pancakes shaped like Christmas trees!

We then spent the rest of the morning watching Christmas movies while eating Christmas cookies and drinking peppermint hot chocolate.

When it was noon I heard a knock on the door.

I opened it and saw Kira.

"Merry Christmas Ally", she said happily. "You ready to go to the indoor snow arena?"

"You bet!"

Since we don't have snow in Miami, indoor snow arenas are the only way of having Winter fun.

Kira and I spent the whole afternoon there!

That Night

I was at Sonic Boom.

Every year my dad would hold a Christmas Party for under privileged kids and donate toys to them.

Christmas is the only time of the year he'll give away something for free.

I was wearing a white, short sleeved top with Santa on it; red jeans and white sandals with sand colored soles.

Once again, this is what you wear in Miami for Christmas. **[Girls Growing Up Extra: Still right.]**

My dad walked onto the stage.

He was wearing a red, short sleeved dress shirt that was buttoned up; dark blue jeans and black loafers.

"Merry Christmas everybody", he started. "And welcome to Sonic Boom's annual Christmas party!"

With that everybody cheered.

"I throw this party every year to give to kids who sadly don't have the money to get Christmas presents", my dad revealed. "So come kids! Come and get your gifts!"

With that my dad and I spent the next hour handing out gifts.

When I was done Kira walked up to me with a box.

"Here's your Christmas present Ally", she said.

"Oh", I said before grabbing a box. "Here's your Christmas gift Kira."

With that Kira and I swapped boxes.

I opened mine first.

"A red pen", I said happily.

Kira giggled at this.

"You're the only kid I know who would get excited over a pen", she stated. "I got it so you can write in the journal Austin got you for your birthday." **[Girls Growing Up Extra: Read the previous chapter to see what Kira is talking about.]**

This made me sad.

"What's wrong", Kira asked.

"This is our first Christmas without Austin."

With that Kira gave me a hug.

"I know Ally", she said. "I miss him too."

HotXbun: Why do I keep ending these sadly?!

Challenge: Tell me if you think Ally will be okay.

My Answer: Like I said in the last chapter, she just needs time.

PS: If you've read my profile then you'll know that I holding an 'awards show' I call 'The 2018 HotXbun Fan Fiction Awards!' The Ultimate Love Triangle has been nominated for Favorite Completed Story! Devin and Alena have been nominated for Favorite Male and Favorite Female OCs respectively. Ally and Kira have been nominated for Favorite Duo. Penny and Lester have been nominated for Favorite Mother and Favorite Father respectively. And Kira has been nominated for Favorite Sibling (even though she isn't Ally biology sister).

If you think any of these have the right to win their respective categories, please leave a vote in a review below. You can also leave a review in the story '2018 HotXbun Fan Fiction Awards.'

What are you waiting for! Go ahead and vote!


	3. Chapter 3 New Years Eve

HotXbun: I am so sorry that it has been nearly TEN MONTHS since I last updated! I was working on other stories.

Welcome to day fifteen of my four year anniversary extravaganza! Today is all about Austin and Ally.

Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally. Disney Channel does.

Chapter 3 New Years Eve

Six Days Later

I was waiting in my living room waiting for Kira.

It was New Years Eve, and we were going to try and stay up until midnight. It's something we try (and fail to do) every year.

I heard a knock on the door and answered it.

It was Kira.

"Hey Kira", I greeted.

"Hey Ally", Kira greeted before walking into the house. "So, what are we going to do first?"

As if on cue...my dad walked into the room.

"Hey Kira", he greeted. "You're just in time. I have everything set up to make mini pizzas."

With that Kira and I ran into the kitchen.

My dad had set up stools so we could reach the counter.

I put on the apron my great grandmother made for me.

It was yellow with black music notes and the words 'Ally' in black.

She also made one for Kira. Her's was olive green with a gold leaf on the center.

My dad tied our hair into ponytails and we stepped onto the stools.

"I'm going to put everything on mine", Kira revealed. "What about you Ally?"

"I'm just going to put cheese on mine", I replied.

"Boring!"

One Hour Later

Kira and I had finished our dinner.

"Okay", I said before looking at the clock. "It's eight. That gives as four hours until midnight."

"Four hours isn't so bad", Kira stated. "What should we do first?"

"Let's first change into our pjs."

Ten Minutes Later

Kira and I were in our pajamas.

Mine were a yellow, long sleeved button up pajama top and matching pants.

Kira's were a white vest and green pajama pants.

Our hair was tied into ponytails.

"Okay", I said. "Now what?"

"Let's watch a movie", Kira suggested. "It'll be a great way to pass time."

"What movie do you wanna watch", I asked.

"Let's watch The Ant Bully."

One and A Half Hours Later

Kira and I had finished the movie.

It was now half twenty minutes to ten...and Kira was beginning to fall asleep!

"Hey", I yelled before slapping her arm.

"Ow", she said before rubbing her arm. "What was that for?"

"To keep you awake", I revealed. "Come on! We only have two hours and twenty minutes until midnight!"

"What are we gonna do until then", Kira asked.

I thought for a moment.

"How about we make a pillow fort?"

One Hour Later

We had finished making the pillow fort.

"Okay", I said. "We only have one hour and nineteen minutes to midnight!"

"Do you have to say the EXACT amount of time it is before midnight", Kira asked. "Can't you just say it's about an hour to go before midnight?"

"I like to be accurate", I stated.

"Whatever", Kira said. "What should we do next?"

With that I thought for a moment.

"How about we have a mini dance party?!"

One Hour Later

The dance party was a mistake!

It tired Kira and I out and we were falling asleep!

Luckily, my dad walked in!

"Girls", he started.

"Huh", I said sleepily.

"Let's go", my dad said excitedly. "It's almost midnight!"

Twenty minutes Later

We were all outside.

"Ready", my dad asked. "Ten! Nine! Eight! Seven! Six! Five! Four! Three! Two! One! Happy new year!"

With that I squealed happily before hugging Kira.

"We did it Kira", I pointed out happily. "We stayed up til midnight!"

"Happy New Year Ally."

"Happy New Year Kira."

HotXbun: Happy New Year everybody (even though it's September).

Challenge: Tell me what you think is going to happen next.

My Answer: To be honest, I'm not even sure, this is really a 'I come up with ideas as I write' kind of story.


End file.
